


Help Me Be More Responsible

by Cat2000



Series: Multi-Fandom Ficlets [3]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Power Rangers: Ninja Steel and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Direct sequel to Don’t Bet Your Power Star. Calvin didn’t choose to have his power star taken from him, but he still lost it, however temporarily
Series: Multi-Fandom Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049513
Kudos: 3





	Help Me Be More Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the first season of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel

Calvin was bent over the desk.

Brody paused in the doorway, watching his friend. The yellow ranger’s back was to the exit/entrance, but he had to have known that Brody was there. And that he would be the _only_ one there. The position was identical to the one Calvin had been in when Brody had spanked him for betting his power coin. The only difference this time was that he wasn’t being held in place.

Deciding to remedy that, Brody walked over and placed his hand on his friend’s back. There was something almost comforting in the familiarity of this; an echo of the last time they’d done this. Under his touch, he could feel some of the tension seep out of Calvin’s body; felt it as his friend relaxed while Brody rubbed his back.

“You going to tell me why we’re here this time?” Brody asked quietly.

“I lost my power star.” The admission was uttered in a low tone, filled with guilt. Calvin wasn’t looking at him; instead, he was staring at the far wall. “I know the monster grabbed it cause I was slowed right down, but I knew I was slowing down. I should never have risked it.” He paused and whispered, his voice sounding tight, “I’m sorry.”

There were many things Brody could say to that. Knew he could say to that. He could tell Calvin that he didn’t need to feel guilty. That it had happened to Sarah and Hayley as well and would Calvin expect them to carry some of the blame?

He said neither of those things. Instead, he lifted his hand and smacked. _Hard_.

Calvin sucked in a sharp breath. “Man, I forgot how much that hurt.”

“Sort of the point.” Brody smacked again and then a third time, each as hard as the first. “If it didn’t hurt, the lesson wouldn’t stick.” He spanked slow and steadily, spreading the swats out evenly over Calvin’s pants, making sure he’d covered every inch at least once before starting over from the top.

Calvin gripped the edge of the desk, only letting out a low groan when Brody’s palm connected with a particularly painful spot. His head was down, but Brody could see the tips of his ears; could see the red staining them.

He paused when Calvin was jerking with each smack. Slid his hand beneath Calvin’s stomach and undid his pants, then pulled them down, pooling them around his ankles.

The smacks got more of a reaction now, Calvin gasping and jerking his legs in response whenever Brody’s hand connected. Through the white of his boxers, pink flesh peeked out, rapidly growing darker as Brody aimed his smacks at the target.

By the time Brody paused, Calvin was gasping quietly and Brody’s palm was stinging. He shook out the ache before tugging down the last protection his friend had, revealing Calvin’s bare bottom, now bright pink from the smacks it had absorbed so far.

The smacks to bare skin now sounded abnormally loud in the room. Calvin gasped and yelped, finally throwing his hand back over his bottom.

Brody simply grabbed the hand, pulling it out of the way and delivering a firmer series of smacks to Calvin’s thighs; and to his sit spots, ensuring the spanking would be felt every time his friend sat down. At least for the rest of the day.

By the time Brody called the spanking done, he could hear Calvin sniffling quietly. He let go of the teenager’s hand and it moved to his bottom, rubbing the reddened flesh gently before being joined by his other hand.

Brody stood by, letting Calvin calm down and soothe the fire burning in his bottom for a while. The yellow ranger remained bent over the desk, though, and it took Brody longer than he would have liked to realise Calvin was waiting for permission to get up.

“The spanking’s over,” Brody said. And then, because it seemed like the right thing to say, “You took it well.”

“Still hurts like I sat in the sun.” Calvin stood slowly, pulling his boxers and pants back into place and then turning to face Brody, hands still clasping his bottom gingerly. “Man, you really know how to spank,” he said ruefully.

“Yeah. I’ve been on the receiving end a few times myself.”

Calvin raised his eyebrows and took a step closer to Brody. “Maybe you can share that with me someday,” he commented.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Brody smiled and reached out, squeezing his friend’s arm. “You feeling any better?”

“Apart from my butt? Yeah.” Calvin’s smile turned into a grimace as he added, “I only hope that this won’t be necessary a third time.”

“You and me both.” Brody grinned and then walked towards the exit.

Calvin quickly joined him and the two steered clear of any conversations about spankings or other forms of punishment…even though Brody felt a faint pang for what could have been before he’d escaped and come to Earth.

** The End **


End file.
